


Touchy Feely

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick decides to take Monroe out for dinner and drinks, but it leads them to somewhere dark - and sensual.<br/>This was originally a prompt in the LJ "Comment Fic" community that I promised to fill months ago.  Just now making good on that promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Feely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> WARNING: Not Betaed!  
> And while I wish I did, I don't own Grimm. No money made off of this, blah blah blah.

It only took a few weeks after moving in with Monroe for Nick and the Blutbat to enter an easy rhythm together; something that felt almost second nature to Nick.  When Aunt Marie had told Nick to break if off with Juliette, and he _did_ once she lost all memories of him, he thought he'd never be close to anyone else again.  
  
But Monroe has a way of doing...something...to Nick. Something that makes Nick think that he might just be able to make it work; especially with someone who knows virtually everything about him.  It doesn't hurt that Monroe seems to flirt right back when Nick uses his charm on the man. Just the opposite; it gives Nick hope that maybe - one day - things can be more than they are now.  
  
After weeks of overtime on a multiple homicide case that they'd just solved the night previous, Nick calls it a day.  It's late on a Friday afternoon, and he's determined to make the most of his upcoming weekend.  "Don't take this wrong, fellas," he says to Hank and Wu as he stands, stretching out his back, "but I don't want to see either of you for like a week."  
  
"Yeah well your ass better be back Monday," Hank says. "Court - remember?"  
  
Nick just shakes his head.  " _Fine_ ," he manages with a gesture that would be tipping his hat, were he wearing one. "Monday it is."  
  
"I'll bring the donuts," Hank manages, and Nick just shakes his head as he hears the voices of his partner and Sergeant Wu pontificating about which shop currently reigns supreme with the best donuts in town, voices falling away as Nick walks out into the warm Spring afternoon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The drive to Monroe's place is quick, since most people are already taking advantage of the sunny weekend and have already headed out of town, either to the beach or for some late season skiing on Mt. Hood. Crossing through the doorway, he calls, "Monroe?  I'm home," then dumps his keys into the dish next to the door and plugs his phone into the charger just adjacent.  He turns to the kitchen, peeking around the corner, finding Monroe hunched over a timepiece. "You still working?"  
  
Monroe has his jeweler's eyepiece in, and is focusing on the intricate clockwork that always tends to make Nick's eyes cross when Monroe tries to explain it to him.  "You done?" he asks after replacing a spring with an almost-too-small screwdriver and pliers.  He lets out a breath as Nick leans against the counter.  "I mean done, done?"   
  
Nodding, Nick smiles, then crosses to the refrigerator and grabs a beer, holding one up for Monroe, who dismisses it with a headshake. "Filed the last report today. Even better?" he adds, and Monroe looks up, "not even on call this weekend.  Unless," he says, gesturing as if to indicate all hell breaking loose.  
  
"So no Avengers style destruction of Portland this weekend. Got it," Monroe says. "Well you're home early," he adds standing up from where he was hunched over on his workbench. "I haven't started anything for dinner-"  
  
"Good," Nick says.  "I'm taking you out to dinner.  My treat."  
  
" _You're_ treating?" Monroe teases.  "Well I'm game." Nick drains some more from his beer, then hands it over to Monroe who had reached out for it, and Nick can't help but watch the lean lines of Monroe's neck as he tilts his head back, and the bobbing of his Adams apple.  He doesn't even think it's weird anymore that he and Monroe share beers. And if he did at one time, that thought's long gone, with the closeness that the two now share. "So where to?" Monroe asks as he wipes his mouth with the back of his free hand, giving Nick the rest of the bottle to finish.  
  
"Your choice, my treat," Nick says, then polishes off the beer.  
  
"Crush," Monroe says almost automatically, Nick giving him a quizzical look.  "Sort of a dive-bar slash hipster eatery in the Belmont.  Their vegan Bombay poutine is supposed to be out of this world."  
  
Considering it, Nick nods his head.  Looking at his watch, he says, "Well it's a little too early for dinner right now, so how about I treat you to a pint over at the Green Dragon, then we head over?"  
  
"Drinks _and_ dinner?" Monroe questions as he walks to the living room and grabs his keys. "When did _I_ become the luckiest girl at the dance?" he asks, giving Nick a quick wink and turns to the door.  
  
"Oh whatever," Nick replies, then puts his hand on Monroe's lower back to help guide him toward the door.  If Monroe was going to flirt with him (it _was_ flirting, wasn't it?), Nick was going to give it right back to him.    
  
Except at the moment Nick's hand reaches plaid-covered skin, Monroe stutter-steps as he crosses the threshold, and turns to give Nick a questioning look.  
  
Raising his eyebrow, Nick asks, "What?"  
  
Monroe just looks down at Nick's hand, then to the ground. "Nothin'," he says, gesturing to Nick's truck.  "Lead on, McDuff," so Nick takes the lead and climbs into his truck, Monroe lumbering into the passenger seat next to him.   
  
The drive to Green Dragon is amiable but quiet, and Nick finds a perfect spot to park right on Belmont.  He waits for traffic to clear, then gets out and joins Monroe on the sidewalk for the quick dash to the Green Dragon's front door.  He reaches it first, moving quickly to make up for Monroe's longer legs, and pulls it open, holding the door for the man.  Monroe pauses only slightly and starts to enter when Nick again puts his hand on Monroe's lower back - this time watching the man a bit closer, and catching him when he minutely stutters his way into the brewpub. Filing the look away, Nick spots an open section of the bar.  "There's two seats," Nick says, this time just putting his hand on Monroe's elbow to urge the man forward.    
  
Monroe leads, and the pair settle into raised-chair barstools. "Mysterious number nineteen," Nick says as he picks up the beer menu and glances over the paper.  
  
"Huh?" Monroe asks, distracted, but face looking like it's totally unfocused.  And when he looks at Nick, Nick can tell that Monroe's pupils are blown, with just a tinge of red around the irises.  
  
Something _more_ for Nick to tuck away for later.  
  
"See?" he says, leaning over to show Monroe the beer menu, enjoying the closeness.  "Taplist goes from 18 to 20; you're supposed to ask about mysterious number nineteen."  
  
Nodding, Monroe says, "Oh," though he still sounds distracted.   
  
They settle on a couple local microbrews (a Boch for Nick, and an IPA for Monroe), and just after they show up, Nick puts one hand on the back of Monroe's chair as he reaches out his other hand, his beer extended. "Cheers," he says.  
  
Glancing at Nick's movement, Monroe scoots back in his hightop chair, plastering his lower back against the back of it. "Cheers," he says and the pair clink glasses, then each takes a satisfying pull from their beers. The beer has a hint of sweetness, and lots of malty goodness and Nick sighs.  They both relax into the late afternoon, the sun streaming in from behind them and painting the bar a crisp, golden color.  
  
After a second round, Nick pulls out his wallet as Monroe watches where Nick's fingers seem to go.  "Ready for dinner?" Nick asks, but offers, "unless you want another round."  
  
Monroe finishes the rest of his beer, and Nick hands over the last swallow of his own when Monroe glances at it.  They climb out of their chairs, Nick asking, "You okay?" to Monroe - partly because of the two high-alcohol content beers the Blutbad had just consumed, and partly because of the way Monroe had been acting earlier.  
  
Nodding, Monroe says, "Oh yeah," and seems to shake off whatever was bothering him earlier.  But before Nick can open the door for him, Monroe double-times it, and gets there first.  
  
"Thanks," Nick says, then steps through the door and waits for Monroe to join him.  And when he does, Nick gently brushes his hand over Monroe's back to aim him for the car - and was that a moan?  
  
He looks up to Monroe, but the sun has mostly set, just a few golden rays still lighting the area, and though it's too dark to tell, Nick swears that Monroe's cheeks are covered in a dark-red blush.    
  
He thinks he knows what's going on, and curses himself for not figuring it out sooner.  He separates from Monroe, his mind filling with all sorts of ideas, then climbs into the truck.  
  
Turning over the engine, Nick asks, "Still wanna go to Crush?" smiling when Monroe nods his head enthusiastically. He pulls out into traffic, and traverses the few blocks to where the bar is.  Because of where the bar is situated (in the midst of an urban area with tons of tree cover), the street is quite a bit darker than the neighborhood that they just left.  Nick parks the car and gets out first, Monroe waiting for a trio walking down the sidewalk to pass before he opens his door, giving Nick plenty of time to join him on the side.  
  
Nick waits for Monroe to climb out of the truck and onto the sidewalk, where Nick reaches out and shuts the door with one hand, then quickly brings his hand to rest on Monroe's lower back, getting an instant reaction from him.  
  
That was _definitely_ a moan.   
  
Only thing is, Nick doesn't have time to process it. Before he knows what's happening, Monroe growls, pulling Nick to him, with possessive hands seemingly groping every part of Nick's body at once.  Monroe leans down, giving Nick a lip-bruising kiss as his hands find their way to Nick's backside, pulling the man to him.  And in an instant, Nick is not only hard, but feels Monroe's thick cock pushing against him, straining through the corduroys as if to escape. Nick pulls back the second Monroe releases him, glancing into the man's red-rimmed eyes, but a beat later is pulling Monroe back down, biting at Monroe's lips and sucking the man's tongue as Monroe pulls them to a darkened spot behind the building.  
  
Nick doesn't notice the garbage cans adjacent to them, nor do the sound of nearby footfalls register.  The only thing he can comprehend is the intense feeling of Monroe as the man pants, licking at his mouth and demanding entrance, as Monroe's free hand goes to Nick's belt.  
  
Monroe gets Nick's pants free and doesn't wait for them to puddle at his feet before he juts both hands into Nick's boxers, one hand grasping at Nick's cock, the fingers on the other disappearing behind Nick, quickly finding Nick's ass, and gently pushing at his entrance.  "M'nroe," Nick mumbles as one finger pushes in, and _that's_ something Nick hasn't felt in far too long.  "Oh god... _Monroe_ ," he says, plundering Monroe's mouth as long, thin fingers start to do magical things to his ass.    
  
He comes to his senses for a split second, asking, "Here?" as Monroe undoes his own belt, pushing his corduroy's and boxer briefs down in one smooth motion.  
  
"You started it, Grimm," Monroe pants as he steals one more kiss, then pushes Nick back, turning the man towards the fence that (mostly) hides them from the crowds wandering the sidewalk.  Monroe puts a hand to Nick's mouth, and Nick shivers in anticipation of what's to come.  He reaches out and brings the fingers to his mouth, generously licking them, giving Monroe the lube that he needs.  Nick braces his hands against the fence and leans his ass back, earning another groan from the Blutbad, and tries to mute his own moan of exultation when the tip of Monroe's cock breaches his entrance, causing both men to gasp.  
  
"God damn, Nick," Monroe utters as he leans against the smaller man.  Nick feels Monroe's shaft push into him, and he breathes deep, letting the thick cock push deeper and deeper until it presses against his prostate.  
  
"Less damning, more fucking," Nick says, constricting the muscles in his ass just enough to make Monroe gasp.    
  
Monroe pulls Nick closer to him as his cock starts a slow rhythm, pushing at Nick's prostate with every deep thrust.  Nick pulls at Monroe's arms, leading one to rest on his chest, breathily demanding that Monroe, "Play with my nipples while you fuck me." And then Monroe's hands are everywhere, tweaking a nipple while another pulls at Nick's throbbing cock. He leans in, so Nick turns his head as much as he can, sucking at Monroe's tongue as it juts out at him.   
  
Monroe's thrusts come quicker, and Nick knows the man must be close. He drops one hand from the fence while bending at the waist and pushing back, offering himself to the Blutbad. "I'm close, Monroe," he says, then gasps as Monroe takes one of his nipples between two fingers, pinching it hard.  "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come..."  
  
Leaning back up, Monroe puts both hands on Nick's shoulders as Nick tries to counter Monroe's rhythmic thrusts, pushing back against him. His orgasm isn't subtle at all - it announces itself by making him lightheaded with spots before his eyes, and Nick is glad that Monroe is behind him, steading him even as beads of sweat fall off both of them.  Nick grabs his cock and gives it a few quick strokes, and if rewarded with a whole-body orgasm, and can't help it as he cries out, every muscle contracting as he spills his seed on the pavement below.  
  
That's enough for Monroe; he pulls out of Nick, and almost instantly Nick misses the intense girth that threatened to split him in two. Nick turns, pulling Monroe down into an intense kiss as he lets his fingers roam over Monroe's form and swallows Monroe's moan that announces his orgasm.  He pulls Monroe even closer, and can hear each spurt as it hits the side of the plastic garbage can, Monroe wailing with every movement.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The pair takes a few minutes to come back to their senses, and when they do, it makes for a few awkward glances until Nick reaches out and touches Monroe on the shoulder as the Blutbad tucks himself back into his pants. After a grin, Nick pulls Monroe down into a kiss.  Releasing him, he asks, "Jesus, what was that all about?" he jokes.   
  
Monroe just raises an eyebrow at him, then grabs another kiss.  
  
"Seriously," Nick asks, pulling Monroe to him. He looks up into Monroe's eyes, one hand finding its way to Monroe's cheek, and can't help smiling. "What did you mean, 'you started it'?"  
  
"Idiot," Monroe says, voice carrying absolutely no heat. "You know the old saying 'there's a fine line between pleasure and pain', Nick?"  When Nick nods, Monroe adds, "Let's just say that the Blutbaden weak spot can also..."  
  
"Lead to super-happy fun times?" Nick asks, grinning maniacally.  
  
Sighing, Monroe says, "I should have _never_ introduced you to Anime, I swear."  He runs his hands over his clothes, then asks, "Am I presentable?"  
  
"If by presentable you mean thoroughly debauched-" he starts, earning one of the biggest eyerolls he thinks he's ever seen, "then yes."  As the couple dart out from the shadows, Nick asks, "You still want to get dinner?" and the continue on the sidewalk, shooting for the bar's front door.  
  
"After that performance, I _earned_ that vegan poutine," Monroe counters.   
  
They reach the front door and Nick does a polite 'after you' gesture, but Monroe stands his ground.  He reaches for the door and opens it, urging Nick to pass.  
  
"Thanks," Nick says and leans up to give Monroe a quick kiss, quickly darting his hand to Monroe's lower back, earning another sensual groan for his efforts.  
  
"Dammit," Monroe says as he follows Nick inside, Nick reaching out and grabbing Monroe's hand and pulling him toward a table. As the pair sits down, Monroe mutters, "I always knew I might get killed by a Grimm one day. Just didn't know it was going to be death by sex..."

**Author's Note:**

> Both Green Dragon and Crush are two awesome spots in SouthEast Portland - and yes, there's a "secret number 19" that's almost always yummy. And while Crush does have a Bombay poutine that's out of this world, I'm sorry, but it's not vegan (it had to be for the story, though. And hell, Grimm and I are based in Portland - they'd probably do a vegan version if we asked!).
> 
> And finally, this is _not_ a safe-sex fic. Protect yourselves ladies  & gentlemen!


End file.
